Perenne
by Mom Rules
Summary: Cuando estas por perder lo que más amas. Te atreves a romper todos los límites de la vida. Sin importar acabar con ella, adentrándote en la inmortalidad. -Dame tus razones. / - Sakura Haruno.


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

Fic type: Oneshot

Pairing: SasuSaku

Advertencias: AU (Universo alternativo)

Aclaraciones: Las escenas estan divididas por los puntos.

_._

_._

_._

**Perenne**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"El amor es la peor enfermedad, te enloquece pero lo arriesgas todo por el. Porque gracias al amor puedes saborear la mejor Eternidad" _

.

.

.

.

-Debes irte ... - sollozo con fuerza, empujando al hombre que intentaba sostenerla. Forcejeaba, le pegaba, pero él no se apartaba. -¡Vete! - gritó con mas fuerza, mientras las lágrimas descendían por su rostro.

Él la miraba serio, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero ella podía ver el dolor reflejado en aquellos ojos negros. Él sentía su dolor.

.

.

.

Hace dos semanas que le habían diagnosticado cáncer y aunque él estuvo con ella, acompañándola, cuidándola, ella ya no podia ver como su mundo se derrumba y en el proceso, arrastrarlo a él. No, él se merecia algo mejor, tenia que dejarlo ir. No podía seguir viendo esos ojos y acostarse y pensar que tal vez mañana ya no los vería.

Le dolía, le dolía en alma alejarlo de ella. Pero no podía causarle más dolor y no quería tampoco causarse más dolor, lo mejor para los dos, era que él siguiera su vida y ella terminará la suya.

.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaban, en una pequeña lucha de palabras y lágrimas por parte de ella y silencio con ojos llenos de sentimientos por parte de él.

-Sasuke tengo cáncer debes irte... por favor ... - rogó casi en lamentos, dejando de forcejear, él no solto sus muñecas, simplemente se quedó ahí, mirandola con algo de enojo en su mirada. -Vamos...vete... te mereces algo... - pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el la beso con anhelo, con pasión, tratando de demostrarle lo que sentía. Todo lo que ella causaba en él.

Pero Sakura lo empujó, rechazandolo por primera vez en su vida. La miro algo sorprendido, entonces las cosas eran serias, ella quería que él se marchará.

-Dije que te vallas. - murmuró con las lágrimas y los puños apretados. Sasuke no la soltó y se acercó más, pero ella se safo de su agarre y lo alejo, una vez más. -¡Vete! - casi gritó, con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

Él la observó con su rostro intacto de algún sentimiento pero con sus ojos fragmentados, exigiendo otra respuesta pero Sakura volvió a repetir lo mismo que antes, pero esta vez sin mirarlo.

-Vete... por favor. - susurro. Él asintió y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-Volveré... y te puedo asegurar que la eternidad será nuestra. - y sin agregar más se marchó, con sus ojos fragmentados, llenos de dolor, dejando a una flor en su punto de culminación.

.

.

.

.

Corría todo lo que podía por las calles desérticas de las afueras de Konoha, corrió más y más, hasta que llego a un descampado. Donde en el fondo podía visualizar apenas unas montañas.

Camino con sumo cuidado hasta llegar a la montaña más grande, se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes que se le habían escapado, el asunto de Sakura lo traía con las emociones a flor de piel aunque intentará ocultarlas.

Hace días que venía pensando en esto pero tenia la mínima esperanza de que ella mejorará, pero no, las cosas empeoraron. Ella cada vez moría más y más. Se la estaban arrebatando de su vida. Una vez mas lo querían dejar sólo. Había perdido todo y sin poder luchar, pero esta vez lucharía.

Se metió por entre medio de dos grandes montañas y en el medio pudo ver lo que era una mansión pero no tan grande, siendo protegida y ocultada por las grandes montañas alrededor.

Se acercó con sigilo y algo de temor bien ocultado, toco la puerta y espero. Hasta que se abrio la puerta y de ella salió una figura inminente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ... - preguntó con la voz afilada el hombre dejándose ver, llevaba una capa negra encima, solo se veía su cara llena de cicatrices.

-Quiero hablar con Orochimaru. - demandó desafiante.

El hombre lo miro de mala manera, pero se corrió para dejarlo entrar, le indicó donde estaba el mayor y se largó. Sasuke miro la estancia, muebles viejos, sin decoración alguna. Parecía una casa abandonada pero sabía que no lo era.

Camino por donde le indicaron hasta llegar a una habitación, toco la puerta y esta se abrió sola, invitándole a pasar.

-Presentí que volverías pero no tan rápido Sa-su-ke. - dijo un hombre de pelo largo y extremadamente blanco, con voz agria y escalofriante, pero a Sasuke solo le daba asco, no miedo.

-Voy a darte lo que quieres...- espetó de manera cortante llamando la atención del mayor. ¿A qué venía ese cambio tan drástico en él?

-¿Y eso?

-No te incumbe...te dejaré convertirme y te protegeré a cambio de mi transformación y la de alguien más. - finalizó de manera neutral, aunque no quería que él lo transformará no conocía a nadie más y ya no tenía tiempo.

El pelinegro lo observó, no era tan mal trato debía aceptarlo, aparte estaba acercándose los clanes de sangre pura y necesitaba protegerse de inmediato y Sasuke era perfecto.

Por eso cuando se entero que del clan Uchiha habia sobrevivido un niño, lo había buscado por cielo y tierra, hasta que lo encontró. Pero se llevo la sorpresa de que aún no era convertido y también que no sabia nada de la verdad sobre su familia.

Cuando le informo el chico había quedado aturdido pero luego del colapso, el le ofreció convertirlo pero el muchacho se negó. Diciendo que no valía la pena tener poderes increíbles y la eternidad completa si iba a estar solo. Tal vez Sasuke había encontrado eso que lo alejaba de su soledad.

-De acuerdo. Pero... -se detuvo poniendo ese suspenso que adoraba. - me dejarás entrenarte.

Sasuke asintió. Se acercó hasta el hombre y descubrio un poco su cuello, Orochimaru se paso la lengua por los labios. Podía sentir la sangre ardiendo por las venas de Sasuke, pero sabía que no era el lugar.

-Espera, aquí no se puede. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes. -

-Mierda, pero no tengo tiempo. - masculló el azabache, apretando los puños hasta clavarse las uñas.

-¿Tiempo?... de ese hay de sobra. - Sasuke ignoro esto y negó con la cabeza, tiempo era precisamente lo que menos le sobraba. La vida de Sakura pendía de un hilo.

-¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo aquí?

-Es un proceso largo, no te muerdo y te conviertes... -comenzó a explicar con paciencia. - cuando te muerdo, te quito la vida. Mueres, luego tienes un lapso de un minuto en donde tu alma se aferra a este mundo o el otro. Y eso solo depende de ti.

-Osea que puedo simplemente morir. - murmuró casi desconcertado. ¿Sí moría, de qué le servía todo?.

-Exacto... si revives, tu cuerpo comenzará a recuperarse automáticamente, y comenzarás a desarrollar tus dones y tu sangre reclamará tu herencia. Obteniendola al final. Pero eso tardará, unos días, despertarás después de una semana o dos, maso menos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no tenía ese tiempo. Con suerte tenía una semana más, el cáncer de Sakura estaba muy avanzado. Y aún no había cura ni tratamiento. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Tenia que despertar antes.

-Sasuke. - lo llamó el pelinegro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -Dime tus razones. - exigió.

-Sakura Haruno.

Un silencio invadió la instancia, Sasuke pensó que ahora que Orochimaru lo sabía, lo sacaría a patadas de ahí pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-Lo más posible es que te conviertas porque tu sangre tiene orígenes únicos y guarda un gran secreto en ella pero la mujer de la que hablas es completamente humana y no tiene secreto alguno, ella solo tendrá la mitad de posibilidades que tienes tú.

Sasuke escuchó cada palabra que le había dicho y todo giraba en su cabeza, tenia mucho en juego. Ella estaba en juego. Pero debía arriesgarse, si no hacía nada, ella moriría igual y si intentaba esto, tenía un mínimo de oportunidad de tenerla con él. Era lo unico que le quedaba y no quería aferrarse a la idea de perderla.

-Lo haremos igual... tengo que intentarlo. -Orochimaru asintió y se dirigió a la puerta pero la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo. - pero ... debes despertarme antes de una semana.

-Sasuke ... no puedo adelantar el proceso. Si quieres yo la transformó a ella. - se ofreció el pelinegro.

-¡No! Debo hacerlo yo. - semi gritó.

-Bien, pero el proceso no se adelanta. Podemos extender un poco la vida de la muchacha. Ahora sigueme, tenemos que comenzar ya.

.

.

.

.

Orochimaru llevó a Sasuke a un piso subterráneo donde en el centro había como una camilla pero la tela que lo cubría era de cuero.

-Quítate la camisa y siéntate. Sentirás mucho dolor. - advirtió.

Sasuke asintió e hizo lo que le ordenaron. Cuando el pelinegro comenzó a abrir su boca mostrando sus dos grandes cornillos que crecieron hasta mas de cuatro centímetros y comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke, este lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo extenderás su vida? - preguntó antes de despedirse de la vida.

-Sasori irá como un médico y le entregará unas medicinas especiales que harán mas resistente su corazón. - explicó y eliminando cualquier otra pregunta mordió a Sasuke.

Comenzó a gritar desesperado, sentía que le arrancaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Sentía dolor por cada célula de su cuerpo. Sintió su cuerpo colapsar y comenzó a ver borroso como Orochimaru se alejaba saboreando lo que era su sangre.

Se sintió ido y fuera de sí, podía escuchar como los latidos de su corazón disminuían, dos hombres lo acostaron en la cama. Y luego se retiraron, visualizo a Orochimaru sonriendo endemoniado y cerró sus ojos. Con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Sakura en él.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado una semana y media, y no había sabido nada de él. Ni siquiera una visita, nada. Aunque ella le habia dicho que se valla, muy dentro de ella había deseado que él volviera. Pero nada de eso paso.

Todavía se acordaba de las últimas palabras que le había dicho pero no había entendido nada. ¿Eternidad?

Era mejor dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, Sasuke ya no estaba y no volvería. Miro la hora, ya era momento de tomar esas medicinas que le había dado ese extraño médico pelirrojo, él se encargaba de ir a revisar como se encontraba cada tres días.

Había sido rara su aparición pero al final fue para bien, porque se había sentido algo mejor con esas medicinas. Se sentía un poco mas resistente pero el cáncer seguía avanzando y había días en que le costaba hasta levantarse de la cama.

Sonrió sin alegría al verse en el espejo, sus ojos verdes estaban opacos con ojeras bajo ellos, su piel estaba muy pálida y su cabello estaba perdiendo su color y caía de apoco aunque por suerte conservaba bastante, aún, asi que podía camuflar todo. Pero sabía que no por mucho tiempo.

Suspiró, a pesar de todo era mejor que Sasuke no la viera. No, no en ese estado. Tomó su medicación y decidió bajar abajo, pero sintió un gran mareo que la hizo tambalearse, cuando sintió que estaba por caer por las escaleras, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, evitando su caída.

Cuando el mareo desapareció levantó la cabeza para encontrase con unos ojos negros que ella reconocía muy bien.

-¿Sasuke? - preguntó, él sonrió y la levantó cargandola hasta la habitación, donde la dejo en la cama.

-Te dije que volvería. - exclamó sentándose en una silla.

Sakura lo observó, parecía un sueño, _¿realmente había vuelto?, ¿por qué ahora que ella estaba muriendo? _

-Vete. - susurró lento, sin mirarlo.

-No... te dije que volvería y la eternidad sería nuestra. - recitó sonriendo.

Sakura lo miró, ¿a qué se refería?, lo miro un poco más y se dio cuenta que los cornillos de Sasuke estaban algo mas grande y puntiagudos, aparte de que su piel era ahora más blanca y sus ojos brillaban de extraña manera.

-Sasuke... ¿qué te paso?

-Te dije que volvería y la eternidad sería nuestra. -repitió, confundiendo más a Sakura. - no puedo dejarte ir... -susurró.

-No entiendo.

-Ahora soy un Nosferatu* y tú también lo serás.

Sasuke se acercó hasta quedar a solo centímetros de Sakura. Y depósito un pequeño beso en el cuello de la misma, haciendo estremecer a la pelirrosa.

-Sa-ku-ra ... - pronunció, separando cada sílaba como solo el sabía hacer, con esa voz tan unica y tan poderosa. - Sé mia ahora y siempre...

Ella sonrió para luego negar con la cabeza, posó sus manos en los hombros de él y lo alejó.

-Sabes que es imposible... yo ... yo ...moriré. - se lamentó, odiando a la vida, al destino, a todos por separarlos así.

-No... soy un Nosferatu y tú también lo serás. - ella lo observó sin comprender. - Un vampiro, Sakura.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, _¿un vampiro?. ¿Acaso Sasuke había perdido la cordura?_. Suspiró con cansancio. No estaba para ese tipo de bromas.

-No me crees. - preguntó y ella contestó negado la cabeza, claro que no le creía.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estos eran rojos como la sangre misma y en el medio tenia un extraño círculo con tres puas, ella se alejo por instinto, asustada. El abrió un poco la boca mostrando sus cornillos que comenzaron a crecer. Sakura llevo las manos al pecho.

_¿Ese era Sasuke? _con el miedo recorriendo sus venas, se levantó para salir de la habitación pero Sasuke la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿Qué haces?, sueltame... - exigió con desespero. Lo miro y vio que había vuelto a la normalidad, pero sabía que eso seguía ahí adentro.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia él de un tirón, con su otra mano le levantó el mentón para que lo mirará directo a los ojos.

-No te asustes... soy yo, siempre seré yo. Tengo la eternidad pero ... te necesito. - murmuró el azabache.

-¿Hiciste esto por mi?...

El sonrió con sinceridad, sonrisas que solo ella podía disfrutar.

-Hmp.

-De acuerdo.

La guió hasta la cama denuevo, se sentó a un lado de ella pero antes de comenzar, la beso.

Despacio y suave, disfrutando de la vida que ella envolvía. De la realidad y frescura que ella emanaba. Se separó de ella y la vio a los ojos. Tenían que comenzar. Pero ese no era el lugar.

.

.

.

.

Tenía puesto un vestido largo sin bolados, que se agarraba con una pequeña tela al cuello con una abertura en el pecho, algo que la incomodaba pero al fin y al cabo era eso lo que le habían dado, desató su cabello y en el proceso se le cayeron dos mechones, con ellos unas lágrimas.

Se las limpió y salió de la habitación con decisión, fue guiada por Sasori, el extraño médico. Él le sonrió y ella entendió muchas cosas que había estado preguntándose anteriormente.

Caminaron hasta otra habitación pero subterránea, donde visualizo a Sasuke. Que llevaba una capa negra, él la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta una camilla negra. La misma por la que él había pasado.

-Tengo miedo. - reveló, él sonrió y la sentó en la camilla.

-Estaré aquí, tranquila.

-¿Pero si no funciona? - tenía dudas, muchas dudas, pero más que nada tenia miedo. Sabía la historia y lo que pasaría, pero ella a diferencia de Sasuke sólo tenia un cincuenta porciento de sobrevivir y transformarse.

Aunque él no lo aparentaba, estaba tan asustado como ella.

-Relájate. Duele, pero durará poco. Y luego...

-Estaremos juntos toda la eternidad. - hablaron al unísono.

Él aparto un poco la tela del vestido y se acercó a su cuello, con sus ojos color carmín y ese extraño símbolo en el medio con sus dientes afilados, clavo dos profundos orificios en su cuello. Sakura comenzó a gritar, mucho más de lo que él había hecho. Saboreo la sangre de ella, tan salada pero exquisita. Se mantuvo ahí por unos segundos, hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente.

Aparto sus cornillos de ella y la vio revuelta de dolor, la tumbo en la camilla y apretó su mano. Mientras ella seguía gritando y retorciéndose.

-Vamos resiste. - imploró.

Los fuertes movimientos de Sakura cesaron luego de unos minutos de agonía, su corazón dejo de latir y su respirar se detuvo, despidiéndose de la vida, sus ojos perdieron su color. Ella ya no estaba. Había muerto.

.

.

.

.

Dejo entrar por sus fosas nasales el aire frio que le brindaba el invierno. Salto a la copa de un árbol, disfrutando de la vista. Sonrió, todo era tan hermoso.

-¡Mamá! - gritó una niña, en lo bajo de los árboles. De inmediato salto hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó preocupada. Miro a la pequeña de cinco años, tan parecida a su padre.

-Sakura... - y ahí estaba, como si de una invocación se tratará. -Debemos irnos, los clanes se reunirán para una negociación y con el apoyo del Clan Uzumaki y Namikase, podremos darle fin a todo. - exclamó mientras tomaba a la niña en sus brazos.

Ella sonrió y asintió, se acercó a él y depósito un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija, quien sonrió avergonzada y luego depósito otro en su marido.

Ella había muerto, pero había revivido, restaurando su cuerpo y rompiendo las leyes de la naturaleza, inmortalizandose.

Y como él le había dicho tenían toda la eternidad. Habían pasado muchas cosas pero siempre permanecieron juntos. El destino los lleno de obstáculos, una enorme guerra los invadió pero pudieron sobrevivir, consiguiendo aliados y amigos.

Y para llenar con más amor y llevarse toda la oscuridad llego a su eternidad, una pequeña, hermosa por dentro y fuera. Que los completo aún más.

Sasuke sonrió, había tomado la mejor decisión de todas. Y nunca se arrepentiría.

.

.

.

.

**Fin **

.

.

.

.

Aclaraciones:

Perenne: algo que dura mucho o siempre.

Nosferatu: es otro nombre para el vampiro original.

Los sucesos suceden en Konoha en el mismo siglo que el manga de Naruto Origen pero solo que aca no son ninjas. Y todavía no hay cura ni tratamiento para esa enfermedad.

.

.

.

_Hola! Bueno ¿qué piensan? ¿muy dramático? ¿muy cursi?... yo tengo un sentimiento extraño pero me gusto como quedo. _

_Bueno quiero dedicar este fic a Juu por ser mi socia SasuSaku, por bancarme en todas y porque la adoro y amo su matecocido xD jajaja. Ya volveré a tu casa perra, simplemente gracias por ser mi amiga :D ! Este no es el fic que te iba a dedicar pero Carmín va a ser más largo. Asi que te dejo este oneshot. _

_También le agradezco a Sil, Thali, Ailen, Lucas por confiar en mi y apoyarme en todas :) ! Los quiero. _

_Simplemente quiero decir que estoy muy feliz y como voy a estar un tiempo largo fuera de aquí. Dejaré esta historia. Porque CHAN! Me voy de vacaciones y voy a ver a toda mi familia. Asi que felicidad absoluta. Bueno me voy y volveré dentro de unos días ¿tal vez? O por ahí dentro de unos meses XD _

_Arena... playa...mar... Cristo Redentor... agua ... fiestas... sangria nevada... fernet y FELIZ VACACIONES ! _

_Ja Ne! _


End file.
